<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by AnnECasap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421495">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap'>AnnECasap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WarriorWitch [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fighting, Lovers Spat, Mulan gets wounded, Xian Lang gets pissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a mission to establish peace and alliance from another tribe, Mulan suffers serious wounds from a surprise attack and is headed home under orders. Xian Lang is less than pleased to find her beloved wife in such a state and why she didn't want to come home initially.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WarriorWitch [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Another weekend, another fic. This one is a bit heavy. This is Mulan and Xian Lang's first major argument as a couple and I wanted it very angsty. The angst was bound to happen and I guarantee this won't be the last of it, Don't worry, I'll go back to writing fluff and strange humor. So this one takes place in the WarriorWitch universe, before the move in the farm. Without further ado, please enjoy Sarcrifice.</p><p>I do not own Mulan (2020). I'll fucking fight Disney for the ownership so I can give us the content we need and were robbed of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?”</p><p>“It is necessary to achieve and maintain peace with the other nations, Hua Mulan.” The Emperor answered over his shoulder. </p><p>Mulan pursed her lips. She gripped the reins and the handle on her sword tighter. The small, elite group of guardsmen followed close after the Emperor as they trekked through the desert, rocky valley of the Silk Road. The woman warrior kept watchful eyes trained of the ridges surrounding them. This area was a perfect setup for an ambush and with reports of hostile Rouran stragglers still trapped and lurking within their land, some roads weren’t exactly safe for travel. </p><p>“Is everything all right, lieutenant?” Sergeant Cheng inquired. A skilled fighter and decisive officer. He knew how to keep his composure under the most tense, stressful situations. Mulan had the utmost respect for him and even learned some leadership skills from her fellow comrade. </p><p>“Probably just a hunch, but pay close attention to those ridges.”</p><p>“This road hasn’t seen travelers since summer began. Very few can withstand the cruelty of the desert.”</p><p>Scathing eyes continued to scan every rock, cliff,  and shifting sand enveloping them on all sides. It seemed as if her imagination was getting the best of her, but the officer refused to lower her guard. At least not until they were out of the valley. </p><p>Her predictions for a trap were unfortunately correct. The sharp, unmistakable whistling of an arrow sailed over their heads and landed a few feet away from the Emperor, startling his horse. A second arrow joined in. Followed by several more. </p><p>“Ambush!” Mulan drew her bow and fired at the enemy Rouran to her 11 o’ clock. She hit her mark dead center in the chest and he tumbled down to lay at her feet. Swinging to her right, she fired again and took out the second archer. The corner of the warrior’s eyes caught two enemies rapidly descending down the ridge, weapons in hands. </p><p>The young woman vaulted off her horse and met the nearest Rouran’s blades with her own. Ducking under his second sword arm, she twisted her personalized signature weapon and slashed at his exposed torso. Collapsing, Mulan shoved him aside to move on the other approaching assailant. Their swords clashed in an overhead swing. Kicking at his knee, the man crumpled which allowed the officer to thrust her sword into his chest. </p><p>A flying arrow grazed her arm. Twisting and clutching her bleeding arm, Mulan looked up and found a stray Rouran quickly closing in on the Emperor’s back. There was no way he was going to notice the enemy’s approach with him being focused on taking down the foe in front. </p><p>With pounding footsteps, the officer spring-boarded over a distracted assailant and twisted her body midair to face the stray assassin. She blocked an overhead strike but left her side exposed. Impaled by a dagger at her waist, Mulan groaned and locked the man’s arm in her grasp. Pushing the raised sword off, Mulan punched the Rouran across the face before her weapon buried itself in a shoulder. </p><p>Kicking him off her, Mulan’s back met the Emperor’s. Sparing a fast glance at her, they headed back into the fray. </p><p>Combat rolling towards her horse, the officer readied her bow and aimed at the remaining targets. One still currently fighting her comrade and two more to her left. She loosed arrow after arrow, finally putting an end to the skirmish. </p><p>As the surviving party collectively took a breather, Mulan dropped her weapon and pressed a hand to her side. Her palm became soaked in blood.</p><p>“Mulan!” The Emperor rushed to his dear officer’s side and caught her as she began to tumble. </p><p>“You’re wounded. You need to go back to the palace and have the healers look at you.”</p><p>“No I-... I can press on...” she wheezed. The injured woman could barely hold herself up, let alone hold the sword in her still bleeding arm from the arrow earlier. It feebly fell from her fingertips down to the desert sands. </p><p>“Unacceptable. I will not lose another fine officer.” The Emperor was already helping her up on Han and securing her blade to the saddle bags. </p><p>“Your-.. Your Majesty. The mission, is more important than me. I swore to protect you with my life...” she protested weakly. </p><p>“Sergeant Cheng, take her back to the palace. The rest of us will press on.”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.” He hopped up behind Mulan, taking the reins and allowing the injured woman to relax against his chest. With a flick of the wrist, they trotted back home. Mulan drifting in and out of consciousness all the way. </p><p>****</p><p>“Open the gate!”</p><p>The guardsmen posted outside the city walls parted to let the officers through. Entering familiar grounds, they helped the injured officer carefully down and guided her towards the palace. Steps were hastened and a trail of blood shadowing. </p><p>In the commotion, Xian Lang’s lessons about medicine she learned from her travels, companions, and experiences had been interrupted. Word was that an officer returned from the journey of peace in grave condition. A messenger was sent for the former witch’s personal assistance and expertise. Excusing herself from her students, the older woman was escorted to the site. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“The Emperor and his guards were ambushed along the Silk Road. One of them has sustained serious damage.” He replied slightly out of breath. They had only been brisk walking but his outfit suggested that he was a trainee in the city guardsmen. </p><p>“Who?” Dread settling in uncomfortably in her veins. Mulan had been assigned to that mission. The trip would last three days but the group only left yesterday. </p><p>“The woman.” Her heart shattered. Mulan was the only female officer in the ranks. “I cannot remember her name, but-“</p><p>Without wasting another second, Xian Lang took flight and set off to the infirmary. Flapping her wings as hard and fast as she could, her shriek  tearing through the streets. She didn’t give a damn whether or not the citizens were frightened of her abilities. Her wife needed her help now. </p><p>The healers set the officer down on a cot and immediately got to work. The patient had lost so much blood already with no signs of slowing down. Half the team crowded around her started on her abdominal puncture while the other, less experienced half deal with the gash on her arm. </p><p>Flying in through the window and transforming back into a human, Xian Lang shoved her way to the front to assess her beloved’s condition. Mortified, the color drained from her face upon seeing the state her dear wife was in; once lovely pink lips were now an unsightly shade of purple, her cheeks deathly pale, and breathing labored. </p><p>The former witch tore the healers away and placed her own hands on Mulan’s wounds. Tapping into her memory and qi, Xian Lang casted healing spells on her wife. Rarely were they ever used on herself, much less others. The former witch was known for taking lives, not saving them. But, that didn’t mean she didn’t know how to survive and live in a world so against her very existence. Not even when pierced by Bori Khan’s arrow was a healing spell casted. Mulan saved her life. It was time for her to return the favor. </p><p>Blood flow stemmed as flesh steadily knitted itself back together. The spell was illuminating Mulan in a warming golden glow and the healers watched on in rapt and abhorrence. It seemed everyone living in the palace was so adamant about not using magic of any sorts. That, and no one else passing by had any outstanding qi aura. Perhaps that was why Xian Lang and Mulan stood out so much. </p><p>A few hushed whispers of magic and disapproval here and there, but her focus was on the love of her life. With her hard work alone, Mulan’s condition was stabilizing. Breathing became less strained and color returned as blood flow normalized. </p><p>Sergeant Cheng stood by, impressed. “You did it.” </p><p>Xian Lang nodded. “She still has to regain her strength, but she’ll make a full recovery soon enough. Had she been delivered here a minute later, I’m afraid it would have been too late.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s a good thing then that the Emperor sent her back. She wanted to continue on with the mission.”</p><p>The former witch scowled and whipped her head towards the male officer. “I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“She was determined to see the mission through despite her wounds. But His Majesty would not have it.”</p><p>As the words settled in her mind, Xian Lang’s frown deepened. She turned her attention back to her still unconscious wife. With her skill in healing and the use of qi to speed up the process, Mulan would be awake in the next hour.</p><p>“Leave us. Now!”</p><p>The room was quickly evacuated. The older woman took her hands away and sat back as she waited for her wife’s body to regenerate fully on its own; there was nothing more she could do. The time allotted would do nothing to quell her anger. She would just have to wait patiently for the officer to come around. </p><p>****</p><p>Bleary eyes slowly blinked open. Mulan looked up to find a strangely familiar intricately designed ceiling. Sitting up, she found it puzzling that the pain in her chest and arm had mysteriously vanished. Gaining her bearings, she surmised that she was in the palace’s infirmary. The officer had only been here a few times when training or sparing sessions got too intense. Thankfully, nothing as serious as her personal visit just now. </p><p>Turning to her right, she was pleasantly surprised to see her wife sitting beside her, arms and legs crossed. The officer couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her face. So engulfed in relief that she missed the slight glare on the older woman’s face. </p><p>“Xian Lang..!”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asked calmly. </p><p>“Good. Great! There’s no pain or discomfort.”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>Noticing her uncharacteristic demeanor now, Mulan furrowed her eyebrows. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking out there?”</p><p>Mulan winced at the tone. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You almost died!”</p><p>Suddenly, everything that has transpired within the last twelve hours came rushing back to her: the ambush, her near death experience after saving the Emperor’s life, and her disregard for her own health. If His Majesty hadn’t ordered her immediate return, she would have been long dead by now. </p><p>“Is that what this is about? You’re upset because I did my duties as an Imperial Officer?"</p><p>Xian Lang tilted her head and deepened her scowl. “Partly. I’m more upset at the fact that apparently, you care so little about your well-being.” </p><p>Scoffing, Mulan swung her legs off to the side of her bed to face her mad lover. “May I remind you that this is my job?”</p><p>“May I remind you that you also have a wife!?” Xian Lang leaned forward, pressing her elbows on her thighs to look her lover in the eye. “But no! I suppose I don’t matter as much as the Emperor or your mission, do I?”</p><p>“Will you stop that!? Of course you matter to me! I have a duty to protect His Majesty and our country with my life. Just as I would do the same for you!”</p><p>“That’s precisely my point! I don’t need you sacrificing your life for me. Much less anything or anyone else! I don’t care how noble or honorable it is.”</p><p>Mulan sighed and bit her lip in frustration. “What was I supposed to do then? Just let him die? You owe him some appreciation for everything he’s done for you! For us!”</p><p>“Sure. I feel a fraction of gratitude towards him for arranging accommodations for us. But I don’t love him! I love you! I’d rather lose the Emperor and have this country fall into disarray than you!”</p><p>The officer was getting to her tipping point. The older woman was being offensive. Giving her life for something greater than herself was something the younger woman was always prepared to do. </p><p>“You’re being selfish!” Mulan rose furiously. </p><p>“You’re being stubborn!” Xian Lang mimicked, the legs of the chair scraping against the hardwood floor. </p><p>“You know that this is what soldiers do! Why are you being so upset!?”</p><p>“Because I almost lost you! And what makes it worse is that you were more interested in carrying out your mission than coming home and getting help!”</p><p>Mulan simply stood her ground and stared down her fuming lover. She couldn’t deny those facts. </p><p>Pressing her palm to her forehead, tears began to prick at the corner of Xian Lang’s eyes. “Did you even think about me at all? How... I never would have seen your face again if you went through with your decision?”</p><p>“Listen...” she simmered down. “I am sorry for neglecting my health. I’ll admit I was stubborn. But,” the officer picked her head up to fix a steely gaze upon her wife. “I’m not going to apologize for saving the Emperor. It is my duty, my honor, to fight and protect the kingdom. Even if I have to lay down my life in the process.”</p><p>Xian Lang scoffed and turned her back. “Your honor matters more to you than me, is that it? You’re so ready to sacrifice everything for a piece of land that-.. is not worthy of or fully appreciates you? I don’t understand why you’re so willing to do that.”</p><p>Mulan crossed her arms. “I don’t understand why you’re being so unsupportive. It’s not like we were going to war. That was supposed to just be a negotiation about peace and we just happened to run into trouble along the way.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. You would still die for them.”</p><p>“You sacrificed your life to save me from Bori Khan’s arrow. Why cannot I do the same!?”</p><p>“Because you were worth it!” Xian Lang whipped around. “And now that we’re married, I don’t want you dying for anyone! Including me. Do you have any idea how horrifying it was to see you on the verge of death!?”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how painful it was to hold you in my arms as you were bleeding out!?” Mulan grit her teeth as she desperately fought back oncoming tears. </p><p>“God...” the younger woman shook her head, a few tears escaping. “You’re not the only one who’s made sacrifices. Or even gets to make them... I love you and my job. I’d do anything for you and my country.”</p><p>The sight of her lover distressed tugged achingly at Xian Lang’s heartstrings. But she needed Mulan to understand that she wasn’t content with the idea of the love of her life dying, period. </p><p>“You know, in my experience, being a soldier is no different than a slave. You have a lord. You work for them, kill for them, and then you die for them. These people do not deserve you in the slightest. You’re being foolish by placing your loyalty in them.”</p><p>The words cut deep. How dare her wife compare her occupation to something so lowly and insult one of the core values of being a soldier. Ugly rage ignited and flared inside the warrior. There was no stopping it. </p><p>Mulan balled her fists and stomped her foot down. “What do you know about loyalty!? You’ve never belonged anywhere to know what that feels like!”</p><p>Xian Lang reeled back. The tears she was holding back now fell free. Her heart stopped and no more words could be said. </p><p>Suddenly, all the rage burning in her veins morphed into cold regret. Mulan so desperately wished she take back what was spouted in anger. “Oh no... Oh god, I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean that! Xian Lang please...”</p><p>Xian Lang swatted away the approaching hand of comfort. “Don’t touch me...”</p><p>Turning towards the window, the former witch shape-shifted into a hawk and hastily took flight, leaving her distraught wife behind. Mulan could only watch in pain as the love of her life flew away, not knowing when or if she would return. </p><p>****</p><p>“Xian Lang..?” Mulan creeped into their shared quarters quietly. As she entered the room, sadness and shame crushed her soul to find it empty. No wrinkles on the bed and not a single furniture out of place. Only specs of dust wafted through the desolate air. It was ghostly and unsettling. As if no one had lived here at all. </p><p>Mulan pulled up a chair and sat herself down. She began to cry again under the pale moonlight. Her wife hadn’t returned and no one in the palace had seen her anywhere.</p><p>Perhaps it was her fault. Perhaps she deserved this. After all the harsh things they shouted at each other, Mulan felt sick to her stomach with herself. She no longer cared about being right or justifying her duties as a soldier. Right now, all she wanted was her wife back. The warrior missed Xian Lang with all her heart. </p><p>The officer cried herself to sleep that night. </p><p>****</p><p>Morning came. Mulan groaned and rubbed at her tired, aching eyes. They were raw and red last night and left tear stains on the pillow. </p><p>Rolling over, she hoped to find Xian Lang beside her, but came up empty. This was their first major fight as a couple. Mulan had no idea how long these were supposed to last let alone how to fix everything. Were lovers supposed to put space between each other after the quarrel? How long until they were back together again? Every second without her lover was excruciating. She had never felt so cold and lonely in her entire life before. The warrior sighed and got up before another crying session would take hold. </p><p>Resuming her duties as an Imperial officer, Mulan started off training new recruits. She fell back into old circuit, but her mind always lingered on her wife. The warrior watched the trainees practice various forms with the swords absentmindedly. Although her mind and heart were elsewhere, trained eyes caught every flaw in the mass’ movements. When they had finished, the order was given to repeat until no mistakes were made. </p><p>Turning her back slowly, Mulan’s breath hitched in her throat. Standing a ways away apprehensively was Xian Lang. </p><p>“Hi...” the former witch greeted hesitantly. Her voice was so soft Mulan almost didn’t hear it. </p><p>Cautiously, the warrior approached, stopping a few feet in front. </p><p>“Hi...” she mirrored. </p><p>Quirking her mouth, Xian Lang ran a nervous hand through the back of her head. Unsure of how or where to start. </p><p>“I stopped by our room and didn’t see you there... I knew you’d be here,” </p><p>Mulan nodded slowly. </p><p>The former witch took a deep breath. “Listen, Mulan... I’m very sorry for everything I said yesterday. You were right. I was being unsupportive and selfish. And I was wrong to fly away. I-I shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>Biting her lip, she screwed her eyes shut tight to keep the waterworks at bay. “I-I do support you and your duties as a soldier. I’m so proud and happy for you! But god, I’m so damn scared to lose you! I-“</p><p>The officer moved swiftly and wrapped her wife in the tightest hug she could muster. Xian Lang reciprocated and the lovers wept unabashedly in each other’s arms. </p><p>“It is I who should be apologizing, my love. I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean any of those awful things I said! Please, I’m-“</p><p>Xian Lang gently placed her finger on her wife’s lips and hushed her cries softly. </p><p>“No no, my sweet, silly girl. I’m the one in the wrong. I shouldn’t have lost my temper at you. I should have listened to you. And I never should have left. I’m very sorry.” She picked up her wife’s hand to brush a kiss on the back. “Will you forgive me?”</p><p>Mulan smiled through her tears. “Only if you forgive me.”</p><p>Wet, sloppy kisses were exchanged. </p><p>“I love you...”</p><p>“I love you!”</p><p>“Please don’t leave me like that again...”</p><p>Xian Lang pulled away to look her lover in the eyes and brush away at her tearstained cheeks with her thumbs. “I promise. Please be careful out there and don’t be so dismissive about your health. I have no idea what I would do without you”</p><p>Mulan nodded fervently and buried her face in her beloved’s shoulder. She wept quietly and the older woman followed suit. </p><p>“I missed you so much..!”</p><p>“I missed you, too.”</p><p>They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for a little while longer, simply crying and apologizing over and over. The trainees stood by in confusion and awkwardness, But, with a glare and a flash of her talons, Xian Lang sent all of them scurrying in all directions. Training was done for the day. </p><p>When her sobs finally died down, Mulan pulled her wife in for a sweet, long kiss. </p><p>“I think I saw a glimpse of Heaven when I was on the verge of death. How about we go back to our bed and I’ll show you what it looks like?”</p><p>Xian Lang grinned. Swooping down and picking the officer up in a bridal style hold, she raced back to their quarters. They had a lot of making up to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave them in the comments section below. If you have a request or want to see something done of them, leave it in the comments below and I'll put it in the queue. So, next week, there may or may not be a new fic posted. I'll be going home for two weeks to visit family, which means I might not have sufficient time to write or have access to a computer to post anything. That being said, I'm still going to write and will come back to this ship. If I can get a fic out, great. If not, it will be posted at the earliest convenience. Until next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>